


Once or Twice

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Future Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: “You don’t have to be here for this,” she mumbles, the words dissolving into the fabric of his jumper. His response is to kiss the top of her head, a hand stroking up and down her back.“Course I do,” he answers.





	Once or Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Vague descriptions of vomiting associated with morning sickness.

“You don’t have to be here for this,” she mumbles, the words dissolving into the fabric of his jumper. His response is to kiss the top of her head, a hand stroking up and down her back.

“Course I do,” he answers. She sighs, burying closer into his neck, a chill causing her to shudder. Her fingers and toes are freezing even as she clutches at his clothes, and yet she feels overly warm at the same time. She knows he can’t be comfortable, spine pressed against unforgiving ceramic and knees splayed to accommodate the way she’s curled between his legs, head on his shoulder and chest pressed against his torso.

“Fitz-” she starts, only to feel him shush her gently. His hand is lulling her into a state of drowsiness.

“Do you think it’ll just be the once?” he questions, thumb tracing circles over her shoulder blade.

“It’s always twice. I just… have to wait it out. It’s better to do it here,” Jemma sighs, eyelids fluttering against his neck.

“I’m sorry,” he breathes, kissing her head again. She frowns but doesn’t open her eyes, too exhausted and sore.

“For what?”

“I did this to you,” he mutters. She can’t hold back the soft laugh that escapes her.

“I’m fairly certain I was an active participant,” she grins, kissing his jaw when she tilts her head up. “It’ll be worth it.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, voice dripping with tenderness as he cuddles her closer. “Yeah, it really will.”

“Fitz,” she starts a few seconds later, voice tense as she struggles in his arms, sitting up with wide, red-rimmed eyes. “It’s definitely twice, oh God -” She barely has time to scramble across the tiny space between the edge of the bathtub where they’ve been sitting before she’s leaning over the toilet again, back heaving as she vomits. Fitz is immediately beside her, pulling her hair back and whispering soothing words over and over. She collapses back against him a few moments later, sweat dotting her brow as he leans up to flush, grabbing the damp face cloth from the counter before wiping her lips.

“Do you want to stay here or go to bed?” he asks, careful to keep his voice low, knowing that her head is always pounding after she’s been ill.

“Bed,” she tells him, caressing his cheek with a shaking hand when he hands her toothbrush to her after helping her to stand on shaking legs. He doesn’t let go while she cleans her teeth, an arm wrapped carefully around her waist until she rinses her mouth out. She doesn’t have time to move away from the counter before she’s being lifted off her feet, her arms immediately going to his neck as she giggles out of pure exhaustion. “Going to carry me to bed every night?” she ponders, smiling up at him when he lays her on her side of the mattress. The look he gives her makes her heart seize, adoration and love coming off him in waves.

“Yes, if you’ll let me,” he tells her, leaning down to kiss her for a moment before going to change out of his jeans.

“Even when I’m fat?” she asks, leaning up on her elbows to watch him. Fitz rolls his eyes affectionately, shucking his jeans before pulling on his pyjama trousers.

“Jemma, you’re pregnant, you’re not going to be fat. You’re swelling with new life. It’s… you are so, _so_ beautiful,” he says, voice ripe with conviction as he crawls onto his side of the bed, opening his arms to her as she curls against his side.

“Even when I’m being sick twice a night?” she questions, playing with his wedding band in the dim light of the room.

“Even then,” he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys wanna see - more fluff like this? More smut? A smattering of both? I’m all ears. 
> 
> Come visit on Tumblr if you’d like :)


End file.
